Happy Birthday, dear Jessie
by Comtesse-Dynamite
Summary: It's Jessie's birthday. They're going to celebrate it at Poké-Burger's. Not exactly what the magenta haired rebel expected, but James is always good for a surprise. Rocketshipping.


**Attention:** **Since English is not my mothertongue you might find some spelling mistakes or syntax errors. I apologize in advance. My mothertongue is Swiss-German so I normally imagine a sentence in German and try to translate it as well as possible into English; sometimes there is a lack of vocabulary or I don't find a match or the appropriate idiom but I want to improve my English and become a better writer. Another thing I want to make clear is that I use „..." to introduce direct speech! „ are not commas but the German quotation marks, just to avoid confusion.**

 **Note: This is just a short oneshot. It's my mother's birthday and this gave me the idea to turn this topic into a Team Rocket fanfiction.**

 **I dedicate this story to ApostolicPrincessinGod for I found a good friend in her and I know that she likes Jessie a lot. Thank you!**

Happy Birthday, dear Jessie

„Happy Birthday, Jessie. Time to wake up", a gentle voice whispered. 

The magenta haired woman rolled on the other side, pulled the blanket over herself and pretended to sleep. Someone tried to shake her up. Jessie turned around and stared into two bright emerald green eyes. James was sitting on the edge of the bed. He smiled charmingly. Meowth joined his team mates and took place next to his friend.

„Rise and shine, you nightcap", the cat Pokémon said and pulled the sheets away.  
Both noticed Jessie glaring malignantly at them.

Only then she realized that it wasn't just an ordinary day but her long-awaited birthday. She jumped up, trimmed her tousled hair and put on her finest and carefully chosen party dress. It was light-blue, covered with little diamond imitations, strapless and fit her like a glove. Jessie looked at herself in the mirror. The only things missing were her duplicate jewelry and a striking hairstyle. She decided to wear her hair loose and hoped that it would curl in this moist weather.

James was pretty astonished. His friend was always looking exceptionally beautiful but this time she had excelled herself. He tried to pay her a compliment without blushing immediately.

„As always, you're a sight for sore eyes", he muttered. Jessie grinned and approached him.

„Where are we going, James? Did you plan something special for me?", she wondered.

James coughed slightly. He hadn't come up with a mind-blowing idea, they couldn't afford lunching at a first-rate restaurant anyways. Seeking for help, he looked at Meowth.

„Now?" Jessie was getting impatient, champing at the bit.

Meowth had to intervene. It pulled a tie out of the closet and wrapped it around Jessie's head.

„Dis is going to be a surprise for yous" it said, visibly nervous. It gazed over to his lavender haired friend standing there like a tall question mark. They had to take Jessie out or it would end unfavourably for them.

James had a flash of inspiration. He winked at Meowth and both took Jessie by the hand.

„I hope your surprise is going to knock my socks off", she rumbled.

They walked for some time until they reached a fast food restaurant, known for it's palatable burgers and crispy chips. They both knew that it wasn't a quarter as good as the posh porterhouse Jessie had mentioned earlier on but it was within budget projections.

Jessie was obviously disappointed. „That's it? I guess there hasn't been much left for me after spending our entire fortune on useless machinery in order to catch Pikachu", she sobbed and hid her face in her hands. James patted her back. He felt sorry for his friend but couldn't change the situation. He could have imagined that this birthday was going to be a lead balloon, but instead of ruining her mood even more he tried to cover up the disgraces and failures from yesterday, last week and the months before.

„I saved some money, Jessie. I waived all sweets, desserts and luxury foods, I waived a 50-piece set of crown caps and I haven't been buying expensive disguises for some time past. I know it's not exactly the place you wanted to spend your birthday at but I would like to invite you and celebrate on a small scale. You deserve it. I think Poké-Burger is still better than canned food", by attempting to smile he had confounded his friend .

Team Rocket was always living at the poverty level. Still, James had managed it to set some coins aside so he could enable her to have a little celebration. Jessie was touched and the furor and frustration vanished. She nodded her assent.

„I'd fancy a large portion of french fries, the Charmander-Burger (which is ONLY the name of the burger, NOT it's content) with a sweet-spicy sauce and pomegranate juice", she pointed a finger at the menu card. James felt relieved, this plan could have backfired so easily. He was glad that his friend agreed to lunch here.

They entered the restaurant and sat down in the corner of the great hall.  
The waitress took their order and quickly disappeard in the kitchen.

Meowth couldn't wait to devour his fish sticks omelette but James gave all his attention to Jessie. He beamed at her.

„Will you tell me your birthday wish?" he asked. Jessie briefly considered her dreams and aims in life.

„You know my wildest dreams, James. I want to become the new Kalos Queen. My cup would be more than overflowing. But with my incredibly bad luck...I might just take on the role as a fair loser", she sighted. James kept a straight face. How could he encourage not only his best friend but the woman he secretly had a crush on?

Then he discovered something hanging from the pillar. He apologized, stood up and grabbed the golden object.

Jessie felt a weight on her head.

„What is that?" she asked. She grasped the object with her hands and saw that it was a crown made of cardboard.

„Jessie, I want you to remember one thing. I know this crown is just a toy for little kids, but it has a token value, because no matter how far you can go, no matter if you're going to lose the first round or if you reach the final, you will always be my queen! You've got a special place in my heart. I promised you once and I promise you twice that I won't ever leave you, and that I'll do my best to not disappoint and upset you. I will do everything within my power to help and support you, to cheer you and rejoice over your achievements. I know that I can't offer you a carefree life, nor can I lavish trasures and diamonds on you, but..."

Before he could finish the sentence Jessie leaned forward and pressed a thick kiss on his lips.  
James' words made her actual birthday wish finally come true.


End file.
